


I’ll Be Here

by ZoeAyitian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAyitian/pseuds/ZoeAyitian
Summary: He always hears her, even when she tries to keep quiet.
Relationships: Korra/Mako (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	I’ll Be Here

Her scream echoed throughout the room. Her eyes flung open, searching the room wildly as she tried to get up but her body felt so heavy. Her face was stained with dry tears but more gathered at the corners of her eyes. Her chest heaved as she tried to gulp in as much air as she could, feeling as though she didn't have enough. Dry sobs shook her whole body and left her throat hoarse. She tried to be quiet so that he wouldn't hear but he did anyways.

He always did.

He was lying next to her in a second. His arms pulled her back flush against his chest as he whispered promises into her ears. He rubbed her sides and pressed soft kisses to her neck. Her rapid gasps started to slow into more even breaths and her sobs turned into light crying. But her body still trembled.

They stayed that way for a while before Mako spoke.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Korra hesitated for a moment but found that keeping quiet wouldn't help. Plus, Mako has already seen her vulnerability. There was no point in hiding it.

"I just…" her voice cracked but she willed herself to keep going, "...I keep seeing him."

Mako didn't speak so she continued.

"Everytime I close my eyes he's there and I'm...I'm not even me." She croaked out. "I keep seeing myself in the Avatar state, destroying everything, hurting people. And he's just standing there. Smiling at me and waiting for me...to die."

Mako encircled his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly from behind.

"I-It was terrifying, Mako. I had no control and he knew that and he tried to use it against me. He tried to use me to hurt the people I love and then he was just going to k-kill me. And he almost did."

Korra buried her head into her pillow and leaned back against the hard body behind her. She allowed the tears to free fall onto the fabric and her sobs to be quelled by the fire bender who she held dear to her heart.

"He didn't, though."

Korra turned in his arms to look at him. "What?"

"He didn't kill you. You're still here." he said as he tucked one of stray hairs behind her ear. "Korra, you are the bravest, most headstrong woman I've ever met. Zaheer could've tried all he wanted but he never would've brought you down."

"That's the thing, Mako." her eyes moved away from his. "I feel like he already has. I'm not the same. He...he broke me."

"Korra look at me." Her eyes met his. "You are _not_ broken. You are the strongest person I know. You've survived what most couldn't. You kept fighting. This experience may have changed you but it has in no way broke you.” The look on his face was stern with determination to make her see what he sees. “If anything it made you stronger."

Korra smiled slightly as she took in his words. "You sound like a motivational speaker."

Mako chuckled lightly and just hugged her tighter. He kissed her forehead and moved to get out of the bed. Korra quickly grabbed Mako's forearm before he could get too far.

"Wait." Mako looked back at the girl on the bed. "Stay with me. Please." Korra whispered.

Mako smiled down at her and settled back into the bed. They presumed their previous position and laid comfortably together until they slept peacefully.


End file.
